prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hanison
Halison is the friendship pairing between Alison DiLaurentis and Hanna Marin. Relationship Alison bore Hanna the name "Hefty Hanna" mocking her weight, Despite being the sweetest of the bunch, Hanna was often cruelly mocked and teased by Alison. This is seen in "Know Your Frenemies" as well as in "Never Letting Go" and other episodes. In "Know Your Frenemies" we also find that Alison even convinces Hanna to throw up to lose weight. She also convinces Hanna not to eat in "Pilot" saying she is being a friend. She often left Hanna feeling bad about herself. Hanna also has the most hallucinations about Alison such as in the hospital and with her therapist. This could be because she never had the guts to stand up to Alison and has bad feelings about this or it is possible that Hanna has these hallunacinations because she is missing Alison alot and she actually cared for Alison. Alison could have cared alot for Hanna because she was pushing her to lose weight and when she did she gamed alot of confidence. Alison liked to play Hanna and make her do things. Season 1 In "Pilot," Alison convinces Hanna to not eat a cookie while they are at Spencer's house. Alison is very mean to Hanna during "To Kill A Mocking Girl." She calls her a wannabe and other rude words leaving Hanna in tears. She doesn't stop until Aria tells her to. Alison tells Hanna that she didn't mean it and that she was freaked out about "The Jenna Thing." Alison also mentioned in her diary that she almost convinced "Hefty Hanna" to shave her head. Out of the four girls Alison seems to be the meanest to Hanna because she thought Hanna had most potential of the girls. If Hanna lost weight and gained confidence. Later on in the episode Hanna is being interrogated by Dectective Wilden. Wilden suspected Hanna of having tried to kill Alison out of jealousy. She assures him that nobody tried to compete with Alison, that it was pointless, and thus in turn prompts her memory of the time in her chubby days when she asked Sean out to a party. She had asked him with a nervous, quavering voice, and Alison had stepping in, pointing out that everyone was going. She made eyes at him, and he accepted, perhaps because he really found Hanna charming or perhaps because Alison had been hard to resist. In "Moments Later," Hanna envisions Alison donned in a candy striper outfit visiting her in her hospital room. She smiles at Hanna and asks if she misses her. Weak, Hanna tries to ask her what happened that fateful night, but all Alison will say is that the four of them combined already know the truth. Additionally, she tells Hanna that "A" annoys her, and that she should really do something about that bitch. She reveals that it is dangerous for her to have come, but she did because she had to see if Hanna was ok. When she leaves, a berry-colored lipstick stain - the same shade that Alison is wearing - is seen on the rim of a Styrofoam cup near Hanna's bed. It's revealed Alison is alive in Season 4, meaning this may have actually occurred. In "Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone," Hanna remembers when Alison had picked on Lucas Gottesman while they where at the lakeshore. When Lucas had run in front of them to pick up his toy motor boat, she made a bunch offensive comments to him. Finally, Hanna exclaims "hey" as if to stand up to Alison and stop her from teasing him, but she then recoils and sits silent as Alison makes fun of her and Lucas trudges away. In "Know Your Frenemies," While Hanna is being forced to eat a half dozen cupcakes by "A," she flashes back to one day when she had eaten an entire pie in her kitchen at home. Alison had walked in on her and Hanna quickly tried to clear the evidence by throwing it in the garbage; however, Alison had seen it anyway. Hanna broke down into tears, and Alison comforted her friend, hugging her and murmuring, "I understand." She then wiped away Hanna's tears and told her that she didn't have to feel that way, and she could show her how to get rid of it. Presumably, Alison had shown Hanna how to purge the calories she had just binged. Season 2 In "Never Letting Go," during a flashback, Alison is seen trying on four high-fashion dresses. Hanna spots another dress, and says "This stretch size is to die! Can I try it on?" to which Ali rudely replies "There's not that much stretch," making fun of Hanna's weight. She then compares the dresses to her friends: Unique and belonging to her. In "The First Secret," Alison narrates a scary story in October of 2008 in Hanna's kitchen. It’s about two blonde twins, who are shown on screen. After getting into a fight over a doll, one of them gets mad and stabs the other in the heart with a knife on Halloween. Camera cuts to Alison telling the story to a frightened kid that Hanna is babysitting. Hanna thinks Alison should stop, but the child is riveted. So, Alison continues on about how the murderess little girl went to the asylum—“until yesterday!” and vows to kill every kid who goes trick-or-treating. Alison then maniacally stabs the butcher's knife she is holding deep into the pumpkin they are carving on the table. Later, The girls walk to school debating Halloween costumes—Hanna wants to go as Britney. Alison is bossy with regards to Hanna's decision and wants her to go as bald Britney and makes a jab about Hanna's weight. In her bedroom that night, a pajama-clad Hanna watches a scary movie beside a huge bowl of popcorn. The phone rings, just as a voice on the film says not to answer the phone. Hanna reluctantly picks up, but nobody responds. Next, the power goes off then on, making the lights flicker momentarily, and the phone rings again. Hanna picks up, and this time, it’s Alison asking if she was at the costume shop and had sent her a text. When Hanna responds in the negative, Alison doesn't bother to explain her questioning and hangs up. In "A Kiss Before Lying," Hanna has a flashback of a day when she was at a hair salon and heard a familiar voice talking to the stylist. The man referred to the dark-haired girl as Vivian Darkbloom. After he left, Hanna realized that "Vivian" was actually Alison. Alison asked her what she was doing there, and she said that her mom made her an appointment. Hanna told Alison she liked her new hair. Alison told her that she was pretending to be someone else because she was getting bored of always being herself and suggested Hanna should try it sometime too. Alison asked Hanna to keep it a secret, then she took off her wig, smiling. Season 3 In "Crazy," Hanna has a flashback of a night Mona Vanderwaal came over and they played Ouija. When Mona asks the Ouija board if Alison is still alive. It spells ALIVE and lightning flashes outside. Hanna spots Alison through the glass door, staring at her with dead eyes. Hanna thinks this is proof that Alison is still alive, so she calls the DiLaurentis' to tell them. 3 days later, Alison's body was found and Mr. DiLaurentis was furious at Hanna for giving his family false hope and would never forgave her. Alison is revealed to be alive in Season 4, meaning Hanna really did see Alison. In "A DAngerous GAme," Alison pulls Aria, Hanna, Emily, and Mona out of the fire. Hanna wakes up and sees Alison in a red coat staring at her, with a worried expression on her face. Throughout Season 4, Hanna is firm in her belief that Alison is still alive because of this brief encounter. Gallery I understand .jpg|I understand Proud of you.jpg|"I am proud of you Hanna. What Happend.jpg|In Moments Later. Look Alike.png Navigational Category:Pairings Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Females Category:Friendships